Ad Victoriam Class Battlecruiser
The Ad Victoriam Class Battlecruiser is a large warship created by Imperial Fleet Industries. Currently, it is the second largest cruiser in the Helghast Empire, just behind the Visari Class Battlecruiser by roughly 250 meters. 16 of the battlecruisers have been produced thus far, 2 of which were destroyed in the T.E.W. by the C.C.C., leaving 14 still in service. Ad Victoriam is latin for "To Victory". Armaments and design The Ad Victoriam Class is based on the schematics of the planet ISA Victor Class Battlecruiser designed by the former Galactic Yards. Sometimes it is considered the Victors' successor ship. Because of this difference in schematics and origin, the Ad Victoriam Class has the most noticeable cultural difference in design than the rest of Helghans' warships. The Ad Victoriam has a heavily reinforced, high-grade Titanium-50''' '''alloy hull with stronger energy shields and greater firepower than the Victor Class. It possesses 6 hidden main Heavy Petrusite cannons specifically designed to destroy powerful enemy vessels (though has been used for ground targets), three on top of the ships' hull and another three hanging at the bottom. To protect itself from fighters or lesser frigates, the Ad Victoriam Class has 40 laser, 35 plasma, 30 coilgun, 25 Petrusite turrets and 20 large Petrusite Torpedos scattered around the battlecruiser. Thanks to the new Petrusite tech that grew in time, IFI created a gravity lift into the Ad Victoriam in 2378, ferrying supplies, personnel, and vehicles from the ship and to any solid surface. The Ad Victoriam was the first star ship of any class in history that possessed a gravity lift. Role in the battle The Ad Victoriam has an extensive hangar bay that holds a large number of fighters, drop ships, tanks and even transporting MAWLRS. Many damaged ground, air or space vehicle would head towards to the Ad Victoriam for repair or to replace their current unit. They are mostly used as flagships, leading the Helghast forces into battle. It is also designed for both space combat and planetary combat. With the Heavy Petrusite cannons, the Ad Victoriam class can destroy entire armies of ground troops and materiel, even though the cannons were designed to destroy large enemy vessels. History The Helghast Empire was impressed and envious over the ISA's Victor Class Battlecruisers, thus the Empire ordered IFI to construct a class of Battlecruisers that could top the design. Construction began in 2361 and the first one was created and deployed in 2366. Until Visari Class Battlecruiser the was deployed in 2370, Ad Victoriam was the largest Helghast Cruiser for 4 years. Distinguished Ships * Helghan's Might: First ship in it's class that was made and deployed. Also the first ship in it's class to engage in a battle in the Second Extrasolar War. Admiral Aleksio Chor's flagship. * Visari's Inquisitor * Orlock's Overwatch * Lente's Leviathan * Soteris's Victory: It was the first ship in it's class to engage in a battle in the Third Extrasolar War. Destroyed in the Third Extrasolar War. * Cobar's Exterminator (formally Marvidakis's Exterminator): Destroyed in the Third Extrasolar War. * Radec's Revenge: A heavily scarred ship that has seen multiple engagements throughout the galaxy, seeing more action than most other Battlecruisers. * Vekta's Champion: It was in critical condition after the Third Extrasolar War. It saw almost as much battles as Radec's Revenge. Category:Helghast Empire Category:Helghast Empire starship classes